Behind the Screams
by K.L.Ferguson
Summary: Set after Caged Heat, From Meg's POV. After hearing a rumor that Crowley is still in fact alive Meg seeks out extra protection by making a deal with a demon, the angel blade she stole from Cas in exchange for one of heaven's fallen weapons but as the deal goes down things take an interesting turn. Rated M for smut in later chapters. Megstiel. Sticking mostly to the shows timeline.
1. The Holy Dark

_This was written hungover, so I apologize for any typo's now. I also apologize for the slow start, Review's are nice but not mandatory, thank you~ Of course neither Supernatural nor Meg or Cas belong to me, much to my dismay. _

* * *

Pressing her ribs against the edge of the bar and resting her chest on the ledge as she leaned in carelessly to reach for the first of the three shots, Meg waited. She had been waiting in the seedy bar for what must have been an hour. During those short sixty minutes she'd received a fair bit of attention from the local meat sacks, their breath curdling and reeking of booze and their pick up lines dull. She wasn't impressed, not that she was planning on fucking with anyone tonight but if she had, she knew she could do better. Her current meat suit had been picked for the purpose of it's looks and how that would help her relish in one of her favorite sins. She'd even dressed it accordingly. Tonight her hair was left down in cascading dark curls, her face painted with dark make up and her clothes were both tight and revealing. She went for a magenta tank top, topped with a black leather jacket and a pair of ripped charcoal skinny jeans with black studded cowboy boots.

With the third and final shot downed and with no reaction to the burn the liquor made on her meatsuit, the demon waved the barkeep over for another. _Fuck._ That was all she could think as she scanned around the bar another time. She'd planned to meet a demon here, Fredric he was called. She didn't really trust demon's ironically but she'd known him for a long time and part of her got a little worried. Not for him. He could re-rot in hell for all she cared. Herself on the other hand..she just had this knot twisting in her stomach that something wasn't right here. Fredric was never late for meetings. The chance of getting her hands on a fallen heavenly weapon was too good of an opportunity to miss but the longer she stayed out in the open like this, the easier it was getting for Crowley to send one his bitches after her. Literally. Weapon or not, she would be leaving in ten minutes.

She'd only just reached for the newly poured shot when speak of the devil. She sensed the demon in question just outside. With a slender hand Meg slugged the shots back, standing in the process. With a quick reach in her jeans she dropped some stolen money on the counter and headed for door. Boots clinking on the sidewalk as she exited the bar she wasted no time in turning into the alley. She felt an unease but pushed it to the back of her mind. It was a risk sure, but at this situation anything was a risk. At the back of the alley leaning on a graffiti'd wall was a man dressed in a suit, 'looks like lawyer' was Meg's initial thought. Relatively handsome, wedding ring..poor bastard never saw the smoke coming. She smirked at the thought as she approached the demon she was here to deal with. "Tell me do you always make your women wait or am I just special?" She chimed with a sickly sweet smile and under-lacing of venom.

Standing up straighter the demon replied in a gruff voice, "Don't flatter yourself, I was being followed-" Before Meg had even a chance to protest or ask questions he added, "..but I took care of it. So let's get down to business." Well he certainly liked to skip the pleasantries that was for damned sure.

"Well I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Meg purred back as she slid a hand into the inside of her leather jacket. Wrapping fingers around the angel blade there she smirked back at the dealer. "One angel blade in exchange for one Crowley killing magic wand." She wasn't entirely sure who Aron was or why his staff was so important but it would certainly help get that smarmy dick out her way and that was all that mattered. She also wasn't entirely sure why she was getting such a good deal but she had it on good authority he had the real deal. Slipping the angel blade from her coat she watched as he simultaneously brought out the wooden rod.  
Darkened eyes narrowing, she out held the blade slowly, if he made too sudden of a movement she'd slice his throat, she'd waited too long for this. Particularly after having thought Crowley dead before. Stretching out the free palm upward she accepted the staff into her hand. For the first time in a long time, Meg felt she was going to win. A grin gracing her lips as she held on with both hand, the demon murmured mostly to herself, "I'm coming for you, you-" She however was completely cut off by the sound of fluttering and the sudden surge of light as she turned her head back up.

Eyes blackening she watched as before her the dealer dropped to the littered ground and beside him stood Castiel. Clad in his usual suit and trench coat with those same piercing blue eyes narrowed in her direction. She considered if this was a battle she shouldn't fight but his hand was still raised and she was holding a powerful celestial weapon. She was not getting smited today. "Sorry Clarence." She greeted sarcastically and held the staff up. Part of her was going to miss the feathered little sap..

Nothing happened. Had she not heard right? Was she supposed to say a special command or some shit? With Castiel still staring at her, only now looking extremely unimpressed, the demon was starting to feel threatened. "No Meg, I'm sorry." Cas replied dryly and not sounding sorry at all as he leaned down to search the recently smited demon's corpse. "Because that is a branch from an tree in Missouri."

Face reddening in a mixture of embarrassment and anger, though mostly anger she threw the stick down without a second could she have been so stupid and so easily fooled. Fucking demon's! "What do you mean, fake?"

Castiel came back to a stand holding in his hand both his angel blade and a piece of paper, which after glancing at once he folded into his trench-coat pocket. He squinted and furrowed his brows at her question. "I mean to say not genuine, that is usually what the word fake implies?"

Breathing roughly and harshly for a few moments, Meg let the sting of the situation go. She was now without angel blade or magic stick and confronted with an angel, one that clearly had the hots for her but an angel none the less. "So, what are the chances of you giving me that there blade back, Feathers?" She asked deciding to take the more comfortable approach, swinging her hips to the side and leaning on the wall so as to allow her shirt to ride up several inches. Which judging by Castiel's deep blues, didn't go by unnoticed or un-appreciated.

"I think you'll find it's mine and if you'll excuse me I don't have time to chatter." Cas replied in his matter of fact way.

This took Meg a little by surprise but she did her best not to show it. He was willing to just 'poof' and leave her, even though he had proof of her conspiring to use heavenly weapons. Maybe this little crush was bigger than she thought. Not that this was a bad thing, having an angel fuck toy might be just what she needed on her side these days. "You're still here, how busy are you really, Clarence?" She retorted slinking forward a few more steps like an alley cat til she was near pressed against the angel. She could feel the heat of his vessel against hers in the cool night and looking up at him she could now feel the warm and notably shaky breath as he unflinchingly looked down his nose at her. Eyeing his lips, her own curled upwards. "Besides, last time we met you seemed to enjoy my company." This, she noted made him shift slightly.

"Given the circumstances..I uh, threw caution to the wind?" The latter part of his statement was more of a question. Meg watched intrigued as Castiel seemed to test to words in his mouth unsure if the phrase was correct for their predicament or not. There was something almost sweetly sickening about him trying to use the correct lingo. Like a foreign little puppy dog.

"You must have been particularly reckless there, Clarence." Meg chided as she leaned up on her tip toes to whisper the words into his ear, watching as each syllable painted a hot blush on his neck. "Because little birdies tell me Crowley is still up and kicking..you wouldn't know anything about that now would ya?" It had occurred to her, her best shot at an answer was going to be from him.

"No." Was the angel's simple reply. Well there went her hope for answers. Angel's they really knew how to be dicks. Some of them were almost on par with demon's.

Opening her lips to further interrogate him, Meg halted mid breath as his hand had somehow found it's way on the top of her skull. There was something dangerous and exciting about the feel of his calloused finger tips resting on her chocolate strands an gently pressing against her scalp. After the initial flinch, the demon took a slow step backwards though still remaining in intimate proximity. Heart racing and with anxious eyes she trailed the now black orbs up Castiel's chest, throat and finally face before locking contact with his aqua gaze. Was he going to? Surly if he had intention he would have done it by now. Those were the thoughts swimming in Meg's mind as she stared into his meat suit and he returned the stare, unflinching at her true face. Watching as Cas' eye's fell downwards the slightest she reaslised her mouth was still open from before. The way he was staring at her soft lips made her lower abdomen pool with heat. It must have been at least a minute. A full minute of silence staring with nothing but there breath mixing in small space between. Then nothing. With no indication of leaving, Castiel just vanished. Just 'blipped' out. Leaving Meg standing there near panting and fists clenched.

"Just you wait you son of a bitch." She growled, giving the corpse in the alley a swift kick before storming out of it.


	2. Of Blood and Beds

_The chapters will be following what Meg was doing 'behind the scenes' during season six, this chapter being set just after the dragon episode (And yes I will be doing The French Mistake in later chapters) Thanks for reading, Reviews keep me grounded, but aren't mandatory!~_

* * *

It must have been around one in the morning if Meg had to edge a guess. She had to leave the last motel she was hiding at due to that lingering demon feel. It was probably nothing but being slaughtered in her sleep was not something the demon relished in. Particularly as torture would last a life time. No for her meat suit, one of the great perks of being a demon was the lack of need for sleep. That was also why she always hid out in a motel, because who would think to look for a demon in a place full of beds? She was however, ironically growing tired of the constant fleeing in the shadows.

Sauntering step by step through the doors of her newest grubby second-rate pit, the brunette glared at the paint chipped walls and rustic ambiance of the room as she checked in at the counter. On her travel to this latest dump, which she noted smelled like stale bread and cat, Meg had acknowledged her last resort, which just so happened to be the demon's best chance. It wasn't long ago she was sharing oxygen with feathers. She knew that just considering seeing him again was foolish but he didn't kill her. She had decided all it would take is right manner of extortion of his weakness for her and soon she's have a little guardian angel on her shoulder.

Forking out her cash and accepting the room key, Meg turned on her chipped patent heels without another word to the landlord and merely a smirk. Her footsteps were the only noise echoing in the car park as she walked with ease to her room. She was adorned once more in dark denim and leather, only now holding a heavy duffel bag over her shoulder. In which was not only the ingredients for a summoning spell, which she'd acquired the night she lost the angel blade, but also a quick change of clothes and a standard 45 caliber.

She thrust the key in its lock and with a swift turn pressed the creaky door to number sixty-nine open. Without second thought, she dropped the keys in bowl atop the very retro side table by the door. If she was being perfectly honest the whole room looked like someone had barfed flower-power over a cheap hotel room. Rolling her hazel eyes and shutting the door with a kick behind her, Meg immediately set out to preparing the summoning spell. She hadn't prepared what she was going to say when he appeared but after so many years of practice she was damn sure she could seduce him. Even if it took a summoning a day.

Dumping some of the ingredients in the bowl it occurred to Meg, Castiel was probably with Dean and Sam right now, maybe her summoning him would lead to one of the Winchesters getting their asses kicked. She smirked at the thought, now that would be worth the smiting. Wiping her hands together with nothing left to do the demon sauntered over to the bed and plopped down. She was mainly hoping that when he got here he wouldn't just leave again. Maybe she ought to find herself some of that chuckled at the idea, a demon with heavenly oil, yeah that's lying low. It was best not to draw anymore attention to herself, well other than summoning angels to her.

Minutes passed. To Meg it felt like hours. What could he possibly be doing that prevented him from zapping in? A small voice at the back of her mind considered that he might be dead. Well fuck that would be just her luck. In the minutes passed, she'd removed her leather jacket, leaving her in just a tank top. She'd also taken out her compact mirror which she was staring at idly, seeing her true form reflected in the glass, twisting and distorting. Reflecting it was her day dreaming that made her miss his entrance.

He spoke before she noticed him out of the corner of her eye, his gravely voice broke through the silence and right away she could tell something was wrong. "Meg, I was busy." His appearance told her he was a little more than busy. His face was constricted with pain and he was bent over, a firm hand pressed against the table for support as he breathed in labored breaths. His whole meat suit looked as though it had gone ten rounds with lion, splashed with scarlet and colouring his trench coat with blood. In his free hand she noticed the angel blade she'd owned not so long ago, seasoned in what she assumed was angel blood. Well this was a turn up for the books. She knew Castiel was having trouble with the rest of the harp players but she hadn't ever considered them fighting tooth and nail like animals. That was her job. The demon way of doing things.

"Well shit, Clarence." Meg purred, pushing herself up from the bed and tossing the compact mirror aside. "You've got a little something on your coat." Her lips twitched into a grin at the remark as she watched him looking over his bloodied trench coat.

Castiel let out a low growl as he made a step towards Meg the angel blade still in his hand, she could tell by each subtle movement he was trying to convey that he was not an easy target for the demon. That he was in no manner of terms weak or vulnerable. However as he near collapsed into her arms she couldn't help but laugh. Playing a little Florence Nightingale couldn't hurt her case. Besides if he was to be any help at all she'd need him able.

"So much for the wrath of heaven." She muttered to herself irritably as she helped Castiel towards the bed.

"Meg, why are you doing this?"

It was a simple question and she had the simple answer, "I need friends in high places and you can fly higher than an eagle, Clarence."  
She watched as he pulled a face, his aqua orbs disappearing as he squinted trying to decipher her words. Laying him on the bed and thank for his remarkable lack of restraint, the demon kneeled on the mattress next to him. Trailing her dark gaze over his stained clothes for a second and then getting to work untangling him from his overcoat. He had tried to protest at the removal of his upper half of clothes but she needed..or maybe wanted to see the damage done. After a stern gaze he seemed to relax a fraction.

"You can let go of the angelic knife, I don't plan on stealing it, ya know? Or at least not while I'm checking your wounds."

Castiel made no move to let go of his blade, particularly as Meg had just finished unbuttoning his bloodstained shirt, leaving his layers opened and revealing his vessel's chest. The first thing Meg noticed was a gash along his abdomen. The reason it stood out from the other scratches so, was the un-earthly glow it emitted. The white light burned from beneath the gaping cut and it made Meg's eyes flick black. It was the closest she'd been to seeing the true form of an angel. Even if it was only a slit. Castiel's intense gaze on her watching her ever movement didn't go unnoticed either. He was boring into her almost willing her to tell him what her game was. The truth was she wasn't really sure at that moment. Her plan was to seduce the angel and gain a little protection. Having him show up as a walking corpse was not part of the plan and getting a glimpse at the angel beneath the vessel..well that sort of just stopped her mind for a moment. Everything was unimportant because she was looking the purest of lights. A celestial power that in any more magnitude would melt the eyes of her vessel or kill her.

"Do you hear me?" Meg snapped her head back to reality and pushed away all thoughts of angelic rainbows. Did she hear what? She'd been so wrapped up in her own mind that she'd missed what he' said. Which the angel must have worked out because he began repeating it, "I said it'll heal itself in a few hours. Now what did you want?"

"Oh _gee_ thanks Meg, for checking if I was dying." She snorted back. Fucking angels. "Let me guess the Winchesters got you in trouble? I heard they were chasing after dragon's."

This definitely had some reaction as Castiel shot upward, flinching. "Meg, how do you know about that? What else do you know?" Something in his voice made her mentally question if he was up to something.

"I know that Crowley's not dead and the Winchester's aren't exactly in my fan club." She retorted. Leaning in above Castiel, Meg added in a whispered breath, "And that you _are_ in my fan club, Feathers." Her hair spilled down messily in a waterfall of chocolate, each strand tickling the sides of Castiel's face as Meg towered over him. For the second time they were both locked in a state silence. Sharing the same breath as they heated each others faces, curtained by Meg's hair. Daring an inch closer with each breath. Meg steadily lowered her full lips down onto Castiel's pausing as they brushed against each other. In seconds Castiel parted his own lips and Meg consumed them. She drew the tip of her tongue over each lip softly taking in the copper stained taste before pulling the flesh in between her teeth and suckling hard, eliciting a groan of need from the angel below her. His own lips were pushing in to her hungrily like a man starved. His rough hands found their way onto Meg's lower back, pressing her closer to him. Meg had forgotten the taste of his lips from that night in Crowley's prison, but there was so much power in them and the adrenaline from that night was rushing back.

Pulling back with lust filled eyes, Meg gazed down at Castiel who met her stare with fatigue and want. She was itching to keep going to pound the angel against the wall, but how far would the get before he passed out? Cupping his face she lulled to Castiel in a mocking voice. "Rest now, Clarence. We can pick up when you're all juiced up again..and don't worry,y. Demon's are watching over you."

She then watched with amusement as the angel on her rented bed slowly sank into a unconsciousness. He may not have needed sleep but that didn't mean he couldn't be knocked unconscious.


End file.
